


What If I Moved In?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on 3x05 promo, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec pops up a question that was on his mind. What if he moved in with Magnus? He spends all nights at his place, so in his mind, it makes perfect sense. Does Magnus agree though?Based on the new promo!





	What If I Moved In?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like we needed a bit more fluff after today's episode :'). I hope you like it ;)

Alec was happily humming to himself as he was buttoning the shirt up, walking to the living room, where Magnus was waiting for him and when the warlock turned around, he was in quite for a surprise when he saw his boyfriend wearing _his_ shirt. That really was a sight and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the other as he was buttoning up the last button of his shirt and Magnus hummed in delight. Alec looked lovely in his shirt.

Stunning.

Hot.

He could just eat him up and-

“Magnus?”

“Is that… are you wearing my shirt?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, walking closer to Alec, his eyes scanning his boyfriend up and down, whistling and Alec felt his cheeks heating up.

“Um, yes?” he asked and cleared his throat. “What? Is it too much?” he asked and feared for the worst. “I look bad in it, don’t I? I mean, you look amazing in it, but probably for me it’s-”

“Oh, you look amazing, Alexander,” said Magnus, stopping close to Alec and the Shadowhunter smiled sheepishly. Honestly, he liked how he looked in the shirt as well. It was out of his comfort zone, but he didn’t care. “What triggered you to go through my closet though?”

“Oh, um,” said Alec and shrugged, feeling his cheeks heating up. The truth was, he was looking if there was more place in Magnus’ closet. Lately, he was playing with an idea, an idea of him moving in with Magnus, so he wondered… Was there any place for his clothes next to Magnus’. Surely, the warlock could easily conjure another wardrobe, just for him, but sharing it felt much more intimate and romantic to Alec. As Alec was searching through it, he got distracted and ended up wearing Magnus’ shirt.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. You look lovely, so you can go through my clothes more often,” said Magnus and winked.

“Actually,” said Alec, his heart beating faster when thought about popping up the question about moving in with Magnus. It felt like the right time. Well, to him, at least. He didn’t know how Magnus thought about it, but there was only one way he could figure out and that was with plucking up his courage and asking. “I want to ask you something.”

“Okay,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw that Alec looked nervous.

“Well, I was thinking,” said Alec. “Maybe it’s too early and fast. But,” he said and made a short pause, Magnus’ smile growing. Alec stumbling over his words was adorable. “I spend almost every night here,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, smiling as Alec walked closer to him.

“Yes, I’m aware,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec not allowing his boyfriend to distract him by inappropriate comments.

Alec closed his eyes and then took in a deep breath as he opened his mouth. There went nothing, smiling when he thought about moving in with Magnus and suddenly all of his nervousness disappeared. “What if I moved in?” he asked.

That question caught Magnus completely off guard and his eyes widened and he didn’t know how to respond. He felt his heart skipping a beat and he looked down. Alec’s question came out of the blue, but it wasn’t unwelcomed and even though Magnus didn’t give it a thought himself yet, Alec’s proposal sounded wonderful. It just felt… a bit fast? Magnus wasn’t used to this, but then he slowly smiled, because… why not?

Alec felt his nervousness coming back, because that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting to get. Yes, he expected Magnus to be surprised, but the look on Magnus’ face didn’t look happy at all. Was it a bad idea?! Alec felt his stomach dropping and his heart started beating fast, cheeks heating up and he looked down. “Bad idea?” asked Alec and Magnus looked up.

Magnus was still silent. He didn’t know what to say or do. In the past, no one was really looking forward to live with him, let alone they be the one asking to move in with him. Yet, there was Alec, asking him this and Magnus was too choked up to say even yes, even though his heart was screaming at him to say yes.

“Thought so,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip. “Forget it, it’s stupid. Probably. I don’t know. It’s too soon? By the Angel, I’m so sorry if I freaked you out. It’s my first relationship, I guess I got too carried away. Look, forget it and-” started rambling Alec, but Magnus quieted him down by grabbing the back of his neck and connecting their lips in a long a heated kiss, pouring all of the love he held for Alec into it and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus gripped onto him and kissed him for the second time.

“It’s not stupid,” whispered Magnus as he pulled back, shaking his head. “Not at all. I would love if you moved in,” he said and made a short pause.

“But before it looked like you-”

“I was just surprised,” said Magnus and laughed gently, his heart dancing with happiness inside of his chest and he placed his hands onto Alec’s shoulders. “Usually it’s me asking people to move in with me and then they either turning me down or moving out short after,” he said and bit into his lower lip. “But yes, I’d love it if you moved in.”

“Yeah?” asked Alec and smiled again.

“Yes,” said Magnus and Alec giggled, capturing Magnus’ lips with his own and Magnus melted against his boyfriend’s body, looking up as they broke apart and he cupped Alec’s face. “You’re doing great for you first relationship, darling,” said Magnus and Alec laughed. “Amazing, actually.”

“Thank you,” said Alec. “I just… if we move too quick sometimes, tell me, okay? I don’t know… how relationship work. I’m still getting the hang of it and sometimes I can get too excited about something. If I seem too pushy about something, do tell, okay?”

“Don’t fill that pretty head of yours with such useless worries, angel,” said Magnus and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” whispered Alec and laughed when Magnus dragged him to the bedroom, so that they could pick out the place for Alec’s wardrobe, but Alec got something better on his mind. “What if we share it?” asked Alec. “That way it would be more… intimate and we could share the clothes. I mean, think about it. It would be-” started Alec, but got cut off by Magnus, who kissed him again and pushed him against the bed, climbing on top of him.

“What was that for?”

“You’re just too much, Alexander,” said Magnus. “Do you plan on killing me with your words?” asked Magnus and he started laughing when Alec pulled him down in for a kiss, both of them excited that they were going to be living together!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
